


Debra & I

by Holtzmann_lover



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Yesterday (2019)
Genre: F/F, Wicked - Freeform, wicked songs, yesterday movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: A story about Debra and Avery based on Wicked songs. Not in the Can't Buy Me Love universe.
Relationships: Debra Hammer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Debra & I

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope I don't ruin this show

The bar Avery was performing at was small and she was lucky enough that the manager let her perform. She needed some extra money as the cafe she worked at only paid minimum wage. She loved to sing and she would do it for the rest of her life, even if it was only at small bars like this.

A woman walked up to her. She wore a cheetah print jacket with heels and her blonde hair was pulled to the back of her head. Avery couldn’t read the expression on her face.

“I’m impressed. It’s not every day that I come across a talent like this,” The lady said. She stuck out her hand. “Debra Hammer.”

“Avery Mercer.” They shook hands. 

“If you continue like this, you could definitely get yourself a contract.” Debra pulled out a business card. “If ever you’re interested, give me a call.” Debra walked away after Avery took the slip of paper.

Avery couldn’t believe it! An actual music agent was interested in her! All she had to do was call and the possibilities were endless. She quickly finished singing at the bar and ran home to call her best friend. She needed to tell Lily the good news.

“Hello?” Lily answered the phone.

“Lily! I got scouted by a music agent!”

“Oh my god, really?” Lily gasped.

“Yes!” Avery confirmed.

Avery wasn’t sure if the excitement would ever die down. She was on an adrenaline rush that seemed to keep going and going.

“Once I call, my whole life will change!” She said, the grin never leaving her face.

“It will!” Lily agreed.

“I’ve just gotta prove my worth,” Avery said. She was determined to show Debra that she wouldn’t let her down.

“I believe you can do it,” Lily said. She knew this day would come for Avery sooner or later. She thought Avery was the most talented singer ever.

“I mean, I’ve been waiting for this since birth!” Avery exaggerated and continued to talk more. “My parents will be proud of me! I could have a fanbase of my own that loves me!”

“But it’s not really about the fame, right?” Lily reminded her. She didn’t want the fame to get to Avery’s head before she was even famous.

“Of course not, it’s about people hearing my music,” Avery said. “But if it happens, then why not?”

“It is a cool opportunity,” Lily agreed.

“I feel like my future is unlimited!” Avery went back to rambling. “I have this vision in my head. It sounds crazy and it’s a little hazy. But I’ll have my own tours and my own albums that’s all to do with me!”

“You gotta call this person!” Lily exclaimed. “This is your chance!”

Lily was right, this was her chance! She couldn’t let this slip through her fingers. Once she hung up with Lily, she saved Debra’s phone number in her phone and laid in bed for the night. She was so happy she could melt.

* * *

“Don’t you want this?” Debra asked. She didn't understand why Avery wasn’t jumping at the opportunity to sign the contract that was placed in front of her.

“I just never really thought that this would happen. I’ve been dreaming about this since forever but now it’s really happening,” Avery said.

“I never thought that I would become a music agent,” Debra shrugged. She didn’t mention how she got carried away with money. Somehow Avery believed this. 

“So why did you become one then?” She asked.

“I never really had a family of my own. I needed to figure out how to be successful on my own,” Debra briefly explained.

“So you became harsh and obsessed with money?”

Debra ignored the true comment. “You’ll make a lot of money of your own.”

“That does sound wonderful,” Avery nodded and signed the contract.

  
  


* * *

Avery was excited! She had finally signed a contract with a new agent! Sure, the agent was a little harsh and money obsessed, but this was her chance to be able to accomplish something amazing! The dream she had dreamt for a long time. Debra’s heels clicked against the ground as she walked up to Avery. Avery quickly realized that Debra always got straight to business. 

“Avery, now that I’m your agent, I’ve decided to make you my new project,” She said.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Avery said, shaking her head.

“I know...but that’s what makes me money,” Debra smiles.

Avery stared at Debra, not sure what to say. Debra must have noticed because she began to talk more.

“You’re kind of dreary right now...and I’m sure Hilary would agree with me,” Debra continued.

“I just don’t know if I want  _ everything  _ to change,” Avery frowned. She didn’t know who Hilary was but if she was anything like Debra, then she knew she should prepare herself for harsh words as well.

“Well honey, you’re gonna grin and bear it because this is your new life,” Debra said. “You’re gonna be rich, just not quite as rich as me.”

It was all overwhelming to Avery. It felt like everything was changing too fast. One day she was living a normal life, working at a cafe and the next day she has an agent and she was going to release an album. She needed time to wrap her head around all of this.

“I have to go,” Avery said, gathering her things up and walking away before Debra could say anything.

“You’re welcome!” Debra called out to her and then grinned, thinking about all the money she was going to make.

  
  


* * *

Avery sighed, pulling out her phone, she was annoyed with Debra. She hadn’t heard one nice thing come out of Debra’s mouth and the task of trying to please her was starting to become exhausting. She didn’t know how much more she could take before snapping at the older woman.

Debra groaned. She really thought her clients were idiots sometimes. All they had to do was listen to her and it seems like they couldn't even do that half the time. She pulled out her phone, ready to vent to someone.

_ Hey,  _ Avery texted Lily.

_ Hey,  _ Lily texted back.

_ Debra’s mad again. _

_ She always is. _

_ I don’t get how someone can be this mean all the time. She’s money obsessed, offensive, and just overall rude. I loathe it. _

Debra groaned. She really thought her clients were idiots sometimes. All they had to do was listen to her and it seems like they couldn't even do that half the time. She pulled out her phone, ready to vent to someone.

_ My client is an idiot.  _ She texted Hilary.

_ Avery?  _ Hilary texted back.

_ Who else would I be talking about? _

_ What’s so wrong about her? _

_ She has blue hair. _

  
  


* * *

Things were different now that they were dating and living together. They had a routine and it was easier now to get work done when they lived together. And not only that, but it was quicker too. Avery never would have guessed that she would date Debra.

But Debra had other clients too. Her attention couldn’t be on Avery all of the time. Sometimes she was in the studio late at night with another client or traveling to support them.

“I hate that I’m leaving,” Debra sighed while gathering her things up. “Don’t get too lonely.”

“That’s all right, it’s only just one night,” Avery waved a hand. 

Debra left and Avery called Lily over. Movies and drinks would be their entertainment for the night. Avery mixed the drinks together. 

“Have another drink,” Avery said, pouring more of the mixture into Lily’s cup.

“We’re having ourselves a little mixer,” Lily stated and took a sip, ready to get drunk.

* * *

Avery took a sip of the coffee in front of her. Coffee was her addiction. She craved it like Debra craved money. Especially in the mornings. The day couldn’t start until she had at least one cup of coffee. The music on the radio was playing softly.

“What are today’s plans?” Avery asked Debra.

“The studio, an interview, and a photoshoot,” Debra told her.

“Oh my!” Avery said. She didn’t realize that her day was that busy.

“So hurry up, we gotta get going soon,” Debra rushed her.

Avery hurried to finish her coffee. “Do you want to go on a date tonight?”

“Where to?” Debra asked.

“The movies?” Avery asked. 

“Sounds perfect! We’ll meet there later tonight,” Debra said.

“You’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Avery beamed. “So we’re perfect together!”

Avery took Debra’s hands and danced a little to the music on the radio. 

“Give me a whirl,” Avery said and Debra spun her around, making Avery giggle a little.

Debra responded by kissing Avery and Avery happily kissed back, holding Debra’s face in her hands. She loved kissing Debra more than anything and it reminded her of how much love she was in.

* * *

The Grammys were nothing to mess around with. Everyone wanted the one award in their category and now that Avery was nominated for one, she knew she had to be on top of her game.

“I’ve always wanted to go to the Grammys!” Avery exclaimed happily.

“We’re there for you to win, not to make friends,” Debra reminded her.

When the day of the Grammys came, Avery was dressed up for the event. She felt beautiful in her dress and makeup as she posed for pictures on the red carpet. Debra nearly dragged her off the carpet.

“We’re going to be late. You need to take your seat,” She said, 

“I want to enjoy this. I don’t know if I’ll ever be back,” Avery said, taking in the scene in front of her.

Debra was furious when Avery didn’t win her category. Her arms were crossed for the rest of the show and even after, she made comments about how Avery should have won.

“I’ll be back and win some day, but for now I’ll just meet the celebrities and enjoy it,” Avery said. Even though she didn't win, it was still a special experience for her.

Debra grunted something incoherent but let go of the complaining. The night had been a blast for her and she had somehow fit a lifetime of fun into one short day.

* * *

Avery snuggled closer to Debra. She couldn’t believe that the person she liked was laying in bed next to her. Everything, including the sex, seemed too good to be true.

“I need help believing you’re with me tonight,” She whispered. “I want to make every moment with you last.”

Debra played with her hair some. “You’ve got me seeing through different eyes. I’ve fallen under your spell.”

Avery laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Debra more. The rush of love that soared through her veins when she kissed Debra was unforgettable and she wanted it to last forever.

* * *

Everyone knew Debra was a manipulator. But what they didn’t know was that she wasn’t above manipulating her own girlfriend. She would do anything to bring more money to the table.

“How can I trust you?” Avery snapped.

“Maybe you trust too easily,” Debra responded, in a voice that was just as snappy.

“I don’t need you.” Avery was gathering her belongings up to leave.

“Of course you need me, don’t be ridiculous,” Debra said.

“Something has changed within me. It’s not the same as it was when I first met you,” Avery said. “I’m through with playing by the rules of your game.”

“I hope you’re happy,” Debra snapped. The venom never left her voice.

“I hope you’re happy too,” Avery spat. “If you care to find me, look in San Francisco. Even if I’m alone, at least I’ll be free. You’ll never bring me down again.”

And with that, Avery left, slamming the door behind her, leaving Debra alone. Debra was surprised by the outrage, but she shrugged it off. She would hire more clients in the future, and they would bring her the most important thing, which was money.

  
  


* * *

It had been six months since Debra and Avery broke up. Debra continued to stay obsessed with money and Avery got a new girlfriend of her own. She was happy with her relationship. She wasn’t making music famously anymore, but she knew that was never the main goal in the first place. She was satisfied with playing at small restaurants and bars.

“Avery?” Debra asked as she spotted her tuning her guitar at the same bar they met at.

“Debra?” Avery looked up.

They were both surprised to see each other, this was the last place expected for both of them to be.

“How are you?” Avery asked.

“I’m good.”

“Good.”

“You?”

“Good too.”

Debra nodded and then sighed. “Look Avery. I don’t know what to say. I hope you’re genuinely doing well and you weren’t a product to me like you may think you were. I guess people come into our lives for a reason. I don’t know if I really believe that, but you have taught me some things. And I certainly have helped you.”

Avery set down her guitar. “Just in case we never see each other again, I want you to know that you have changed me. For good. And I do know for a fact too that you’ve taught me important things too. Like how to be confident. I was never as confident as I am now before meeting you. And I can tell that you’ve changed too.”

“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better,” Debra shrugged. “But I have been changed for good.”

Avery gave her a soft smile and brought Debra into a hug. Debra was stiff and held a lot of tension but she hugged back as well. Avery rested her head on her shoulder for a minute before releasing her. Debra gave one last smile before vanishing into the crowd and disappearing from the bar. Avery didn’t know if she’d see Debra again, but she knew that she was changed for good by Debra. Debra was bold and confident and Avery had been nothing but a shy girl who loved music. With Debra’s help, she had experienced more than what most people experienced. She was changed for good because of Debra and she didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
